Une autre face
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Gabriel a souvent fait face à la mort. Mais cette face là, il n'était pas prêt.


Une autre face

_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit du FoF sur le thème "prier"_

Prier n'avait jamais été son truc. Non, il était le genre d'homme qui aimait prendre les choses en main et se débrouiller par lui-même. Mais comme beaucoup, face à certains problèmes où tout contrôle s'avérait parfaitement impossible, quand la situation devenait vraiment désespérée, il se retrouvait à espérer, à se tourner vers les instances supérieures.

Après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Moira au sein de son cabinet médical, perdu dans ses pensées si sombres, conscient désormais que quelque chose était en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur, Gabriel ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Personne ne pouvait rien. Ils ne pourraient que prendre un air accablé, avoir pitié du sort qui lui était réservé. Sans doute verrait il de l'horreur dans les yeux de Jack. Et de l'incompréhension dans ceux de Jesse. Comment un homme si fort, si indépendant et caractériel pouvait ainsi tomber ? Pas face à une arme, pas suite à une bataille... non, face à une chose minuscule qui avait décidé que son organisme, comme celui de sa mère qu'il avait vu dépérir des années plus tôt, serait incapable de supporter la vie plus guère longtemps ? Pas lui. Ni aucun de ses compagnons d'armes. Il allait devoir l'annoncer cependant... leur dire qu'il ne leur restait plus guère de temps ensemble. Il savait comment ça se passait.

Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il avait senti les larmes piquer ses yeux à l'idée de mourir ainsi. Alors il avait levé les yeux au plafond et il avait prié. Qui ? Il ne savait pas même lui-même. Qu'importait au fond. Il voulait juste qu'on l'entende, qu'on l'aide... Comme tant d'autres en ce monde, il se découvrait cet espoir infime enfoui au fond de lui que peut-être que si l'humanité ne pouvait rien, quelqu'un, là-haut, pourrait.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas exempt de défauts. Il avait même ses vices. Certains dieux pardonnaient plus facilement certains que d'autres mais qui accepterait de le soutenir malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il avait tué. C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Combien de cadavres jonchaient son chemin ? Depuis le début de sa carrière à aujourd'hui, il imaginait bien que son tableau de chasse devait être beaucoup trop large... mais c'était des criminels. Non, pas tous... il y avait eu des victimes collatérales. Il le savait. Il n'était pas naïf. Parfois, il avait dû sacrifier quelques personnes pour en sauver beaucoup plus. Ceux-ci avaient-ils compris au moment où ils avaient vu la mort en face que leur sacrifice était digne ? Il en doutait franchement, et cela se comprenait. Rien n'était plus précieux que la vie. Et il en avait détruit tellement.

Il avait menti. Et ô combien de fois. Il mentait plus souvent qu'il ne disait la vérité. Sa bouche ne s'ouvrait presque exclusivement pour ça. Déjà gamin, c'était impossible pour lui de donner les faits comme ils étaient. Sa mère en aurait trop souffert. Il était devenu un expert à ce petit jeu. Il lui disait qu'elle semblait bien aujourd'hui, qu'il avait passé une bonne journée, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'argent. Mais ce genre de mensonges n'est-il pas bénéfique au fond ? Peut-être que ça lui serait pardonné... et pour les autres ? Pour sa femme à laquelle il avait caché une partie de sa vie dans les bras de Jack et que s'il l'appréciait, c'était une couverture médiatique qu'il s'était offert pour que les rumeurs naissantes viennent se taire au plus vite. Pour Jack à qui il avait caché ses vrais sentiments pour éviter de le voir s'accrocher plus fermement encore à lui, à qui il avait fait croire que leurs escapades nocturnes n'était qu'un petit plaisir qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. Pour Jesse à qui il avait tenté d'offrir une figure de père solide alors que lui-même ignorait parfaitement ce que c'était et qui l'avait poussé à construire sa nouvelle vie sur des fondations qu'il verrait bientôt s'effondrer ? Tant de mensonge dans une vie qui s'annonçait finalement bien plus courte que prévue. Il espérait tellement que les trois personnes les plus chères à sa vie sauraient faire face ensemble. Il allait devoir y travailler avant. Leur apprendre à se serrer les coudes et faire sans lui...

Il s'était marié et avait rompu son serment en continuant à se glisser dans le lit de son frère d'armes.

Il s'était adonné a tant de plaisirs en excès... alcool, sexe, drogue. La dernière ne l'avait pas suivi après son entrée dans l'armée, refroidi qu'il l'avait été par les années à Los Angeles à fréquenter les gangs pour réussir à ramener de quoi nourrir sa famille. Mais il avait continué à conquérir les femmes d'un sourire charmeur. Quelques hommes aussi. Et l'alcool... Il n'était pas dans les derniers à accepter quand il s'agissait de sortir pour se mettre à l'envers. Il laissait cette place à Jack... son Jack tellement sage.

Il siffle entre ses dents et ferme les yeux. Non, il n'est pas récupérable. Qui accepterait de lui offrir le pardon et une seconde chance ? Il l'avait déjà eu. On l'avait retiré des quartiers mal famés de la ville des Anges pour rejoindre l'armée. Une troisième chance alors ? Pitié... Il aimait trop la vie pour la perdre comme ça. Non... Il aurait été prêt à la sacrifier si cela pouvait sauver un autre mais là, elle ne servirait à rien. Il allait juste lentement perdre ce qu'il était, se décomposer et... et il ne voulait pas y penser.

Quelqu'un ?

Je vous en prie.

Le monde sera meilleur, j'en fais la promesse.

Je suis vraiment en train de marchander avec le plafond ?

Ça frappe à la porte. Il n'a aucune envie qu'on vienne le déranger maintenant. Il ne répond pas mais la porte s'ouvre tout de même. C'est la longue silhouette de Moira qui se découpe sur la lumière du couloir.

"Gabriel... j'ai peut-être la solution. Je peux rentrer ?"

Les yeux du latino s'arrondissent et il se redresse aussitôt sur son lit.

"viens viens!"

… merci... qui que vous soyez.


End file.
